Will You?
by Cheap Toaster
Summary: Ruka feels like she doesn't belong and is found by Akatsuki. KainxRuka WARNING DEPRESSING THEME


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**Author's Note: If you have suicidal tendencies/thoughts or are depressed, please see a therapist, counselor, or talk to someone you trust. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE SUICIDAL TENDENCIES/THROUGHTS OR HAVE DEPRESSION!**

* * *

Akatsuki walked through the corridors of the Moon Dorm since his cousin had decide to lock him out of their dorm for no apparent reason. He planned to see if there was a good book to read in the library to pass the time. The one thing he didn't plan on was the strong scent of blood coming from an empty room. It only took him a moment to recognize the owner of the sweet scent. Alarm bells sounded in his head as he hurriedly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. His deep chocolate eyes widened as his expression turned from his usual deadly calm to one of horror.

Ruka sat on a chair near one of the walls with blood rolling down her wrists from deep straight cuts etched into the fragile skin by a razor blade . The blood landed on the floor, parts of the chair, and a few droplets even hit the white skirt. The normally clean razor blade was coated with the red substance as it fell to the floor with a clatter.

Akatsuki ran over to her and tore the right sleeve off his purple nightshirt. He hurriedly wrapped the fabric around her bleeding wrist since it seemed that she had lost too much blood to heal herself. The redhead picker her up bridal style while he continued to apply pressure to her wrist. Akatsuki almost cursed when he remembered the Moon Dorm didn't contain a nurse's office as he sprinted through the corridors.

"Akatsuki," Ruka weakly muttered. "Why?"

He didn't respond in fear of unintentionally yelling at her. His only thought was to get her help. Akatsuki ignored the stares and gasps as he ran past the Day Class on his way to the main building. The redhead didn't even notice how the two Guardians were running after him and telling him to stop. Akatsuki continued to ignore them as he burst through the door that led to the Nurse's Office. He quickly laid Ruka's unconscious form on one of the white cots. The nurse hurried over to the vampires and checked Ruka's vitals.

"She needs a blood transfusion," the elderly woman stated and gave Akatsuki a meaningful look before she walked off.

Akatsuki silently nodded as she left them. He ignored the Guardians and bite his own wrist as he carefully opened her closed mouth. The vampire placed the wound right above her mouth. Akatsuki waited for any type of response as his blood slowly filled her mouth.

"Drink, Ruka," he calmly told her.

As if she had heard him, Ruka latched onto his wrist and began to greedily drink the substance. She swallowed the blood as quickly as it entered her mouth. Each drop of blood made the color return to her skin and brought her away from death. Ruka soon released his wrist when Akatsuki felt like he was going to pass out.

"Kain-senpai," Yuuki asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I only found her."

Yuuki nodded before she glanced at the unconscious vampire and left with Zero by herside. The nurse returned and checked Ruka's vitals again and nodded in approval.

"She's stable," the elderly woman assured him. "It's a good thing you willingly gave her your blood."

Akatsuki nodded at the nurse who was in fact a vampire. She returned to her desk as he sat down on a chair next to the cot.

* * *

He was asleep by the time her dusky eyes opened. She winced as the light hit her eyes and turned her head just to find Akatsuki. Ruka felt like she had failed in her attempt as she stared at him. If she had just been more discreet, her plan would had been a success and no one would've had to deal with her anymore. In fact, everyone would've been happier if she were dead. They most likely would've thrown a party instead of a funeral.

Ruka looked at her healed wrist and glared at it. She swiftly brought her nails to the fresh skin and began tearing at it. She had only made a few shallow marks when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her newly made wounds.

"Stop it," his deep voice gently requested when Ruka tried to free her wrist from his grasp.

"Why," she inquired. "Why couldn't you have just let me die?"

"I care about you," he told her.

"No," she cried. "You don't care about me! No one does!"

Tears rolled down her face as she looked at him with pleading eyes. It cut Akatsuki deep inside to see her like that. He put his free hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"You're my life," Akatsuki confessed. "If you die, I die too."

Ruka's eyes widened at his words. She knew he wouldn't say that without meaning it. She was convince that she wasn't good enough for anyone, the everything was her fault. That was what had been drilled into her head by her parents as a child and she had grown up believing it. If Akatsuki truly loved her, it meant that she was good enough for someone, that her life wasn't worth ending. Even if just one person cared there was a reason to live. She would be there until it was her time to go.

Akatsuki released her wrist and it carelessly fell onto the cot. He saw the promise in her eyes and almost cried himself. Akatsuki wrapped his arms around Ruka in a gently embrace. He was glad that she would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm aware that somethings in this generally don't happen in real life, so please don't send reviews about how unrealistic some parts are. The blood drinking was something I could've avoided, but, since they're both vampires, I thought it would be equal to a blood transfusion. I attempted to make this as realistic as I could using my knowledge about finding a person in time since there are some cases like that.**


End file.
